


Chloe finds out

by Biotech1



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: devil revealed, revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biotech1/pseuds/Biotech1
Summary: Chloe finds out that Lucifer is actually the devil. currently a one-shot but that may change.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever lucifer fanfic. I am all caught up and seriously want Chloe to find out that he really is the devil. So I wrote it! Right now it is only a one shot. But if I get a lot of positive feed back and u guys want me to do anther chapter then let me know in the reviews!

Chloe had been extremely stressed lately with everything at work, and she had been having nightmares. But right now she can think about that. She had been assigned a new case and Lucifer is his isn't his phone. Although she will never admit it, she actually enjoyed working with him. Since this is such a high-profile case, she wanted his help. So she was headed over to Lux to see if he was there - and if he is - yell at him for not answering his phone.

Standing in the elevator up to Lucifer's loft above lux she was thinking of new and inventive ways to yell at lucifer. But what she saw when the elevator doors opened stopped her and all of her thoughts.

There standing in the living room over the couch was lucifer. But he wasn't the lucifer she knew. He was standing there in the dim light with great big beautiful white wings coming out of his back. They look like the ones they found an auction. But these ones were not fake, no matter how much she wished they were, she knew in her heart that they are real. She could see the glow, feel the power radiating off of them. Lucifer is standing over his brother who is on the couch, bleeding. Heavily. A few seconds later his chest stopped moving, he stopped breathing. Chloe was brought out of her shock by Lucifer yelling at the top of his Lungs to the heavens. It was a yell of pure emotion. Heartbreak, hatred, Sadness, desperation, loneliness. It was overwhelming. After his animalistic scream to the heavens he kept his head up and spoke with almost a whisper "why father? Why would you take him? I know you hate me, but of all my brothers why did you have to take the only one who even remotely was there for me? The only one who didn't hate me? Why?" There was so much heartbreak and his voice. Like he could just shattered into million pieces with just the breeze of the wind.

As soon as chloe noticed she was just standing there and not doing anything she pulled out her gun. "Lucifer, back away from the body. Hands where I can see them." She said with a voice she's trying to hide her fear, but failing. She was slowly walking over, around the couch, cautiously. But stop when lucifer turned around to face her. His eyes were red for a second and then turned back to the brown color. But she saw them. Then she noticed his facial expression. It was angry. "What are you doing here! Get out! Get out of here!" Yelled at her. She started to tremble, she was terrified. "I can't do that. There is a body." She said cautiously. Then everything happen in the blink of an eye. One moment she was standing there holding her gun pointed at lucifer the next moment she was flying backward onto the floor, gun flying out of her hand. She had been blasted backward by an invisible force. (I know this wasn't in the show, but plot convince. And he used some kind of force to levitate his coin.) She landed on her arm and felt a searing pain radiate from her wrist and yelled out from the pain.

Lucifer immediately ran over to Chloe to make sure she was OK when I heard her yell of pain. His anger all but forgotten, replaced with worry and regret. She tried to get up and run away from lucifer. She was trembling, now terrified knowing that he can and will hurt her. He tried to stop her with a hand to her shoulder. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to. It's OK I am not going to hurt you again. You're going to hurt yourself more if you keep struggling." He said with a calm comforting tone of voice.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to stay still. "Look me in the eye." He said and she hesitated for a moment and then reluctantly looked him in the eye. "Please just let me help you and fix your wrist. I will answer all of your questions. I will not hurt u, I promise. And my word is my bond." He said it with such honesty, his eyes never leaving hers. She nodded slightly still trembling. He slowly let go of her shoulders and held a hand out to her to help her up. It took a moment but she eventually took it. He helped her up but as soon as she stood on own to legs they gave out under her, he caught her and picked her up bridal style and carried her to his bedroom and put her on his bed. Then he left to go get some medical supplies.

His room was amazing. She had never been in it before. A gorgeous king sized bed with black satin sheets and the most amazingly comfortable comforter that she just sunk into and never wanted to leave. She looked around his room. Dark grey walls, a large black sofa on the wall to her left and straight ahead was a large plasma screen tv. There was 2 bedside tables on either side of the bed with a lamp on each. To her left behind the couch was a large window that covered nearly the entire wall, she assumed it was a sliding glass door out to a balcony but couldn't see and there was 2 large thick curtains over it that blocked out most of the light. All in all it was a gorgeous room that most designers would envy.

When lucifer came back he had a black leather box with him. He sat it on the bed beside Chloe and gently sat next to her carful not to scare her. He opened the box to reveal medical supplies. He gently felt around her arm for any breaks but didn't find any and told her it was probably a sprain of the metacarpals (the bones in your wrist) and wrapped it up and gave her a sling to wear. He packed everything away back into the box then hesitated for a second before handing Chloe her gun that he pulled out of his pocket.

He was trusting her not to shoot him. "Why?" She asked simply, but he understood what she was asking. "Because I trust you. I don't know why, but you make me vulnerable. When I am around or near you my immortality leaves me. You make me mortal. I am showing you that I trust you as you are the only person who could kill me."

She didn't know how to take that. He really must trust her then. But she needed sometime to figure things out and think things through. As if reading her mind lucifer got off the bed and started to walk out of the room. He turned around to look at her when he got to the door. "I will give you sometime to rest. You can stay as long as you want. I will be in the living room making a few calls, come out when u want to talk." And with that he left. Once he left she could finally relax and fell into a fitful sleep.

She woke with a jump from her nightmare. She just lay there thinking while looking up at the ceiling for a few minutes. The. Decided that she may as well get it over with and walked slowly and softly over to the door and creaked it open. She quietly walked into the living room only to see that the body was no longer there. Just lucifer sitting on the couch reading. When a creak of the floor where she just stepped made him look up at her she froze. Then squeaked out "are you really the devil?"

**Author's Note:**

> If I do another chapter I think it will be their discussion. So I need help with what questions she should ask him! So please let me know!


End file.
